El primer día
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: La mujer decidió hacerle un favor a su marido e intentó seguir con su vida y querer a sus hijos. A pesar de que un sentimiento extraño la inundaba por completo.


_¡Hola~! ¿Ha pasado tiempo, no?_

 _Bueno, este one-shot es la secuela de La última noche, y todavía falta otra parte más, que es la última. :3 En realidad, temo perderlos con tantas partes sueltas. XD_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kagero Project** no me pertenece._

* * *

El primer día

* * *

Kido Tsubomi veía el retrato de su difunto esposo en silencio. Los minutos parecerían eternos, sin embargo, su rostro no reflejaba otra cosa que una profunda concentración.

―¿Mamá? ―un niño se asomó por el quicio de la puerta―. Tenemos que irnos.

La joven viuda no respondió nada y se dejó guiar por la mano de su hijo.

La obra de teatro en la que participaba su hija tardó un poco en empezar. El rostro de la niña era indescifrable, ninguno de los presentes entendía cómo podía estar ahí después de todo.

―¿De qué me dijiste que actuaba? ―Preguntó desinteresadamente la madre a su hijo. Shuuya le había hablado algo de esa obra, pero como no le interesaba nunca le prestó atención.

―De hada, mami.

La obra comenzó, su hija parecía indiferente a la lástima que le tenían todos, completamente metida en su infantil papel. Lo hacía bien, a decir verdad.

El telón por fin se cerró luego de un rato, algo que Tsubomi había esperado incluso antes de llegar.

―Vamos a verla ―Le dijo el niño y la volvió a agarrarle la mano arrastrala a donde estaba su hermana.

Tsubomi vio que su hija estaba sentada en una esquina de las bambalinas con la mirada perdida. No había rastro de la felicidad que dejó notar en el escenario.

Esa niña de verdad era una actriz, como su padre.

―Bien. A tu padre le habría gustado ―Aunque su opinión fue sincera sus palabras salieron hirientes, demasiado crueles para los sentimientos de una infante.

La niña simplemente se limitó a bajar la cabeza y ahogar un sollozo. Le había dolido, mucho.

La pequeña sólo quería que su papá viniera a verla, como se lo había prometido la noche anterior, pero él ya no estaba. En su reemplazo estaba ahí esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre, mirándola, indiferente a su dolor, como siempre.

La mujer la miró, sintiendo pena verdadera, pero no hizo ni el mínimo intento de acercarse pues sería en vano, su hija no la quería ni tenía porqué hacerlo.

El niño tomó la mano de su hermana y le sonrió escuetamente, transmitiéndole tranquilidad con ese simple gesto, luego tomó la mano de su madre quién se limitó a mirarlo en silencio y guió a ambas a la salida, ignorando abiertamente las miradas mal disimuladas de pena y lástima de quienes los rodeaban.

Caminaron los tres, en silencio, hasta su casa donde la notable ausencia del alguien importante los recibiría.

La niña no se giró en ningún momento ni a ver a su hermano ni a su madre. Todavía estaba muy enojada y también dolida por lo que le había dicho ella.

En una situación normal habría corrido a los brazos de su padre y dejar que él la consolara. Pero claro, él ya no estaba.

La mujer observaba todo sin interés, a pesar de que había decidido seguir adelante y cuidar de sus hijos no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ella quería amarlos, como su esposo lo había hecho.

El niño de vez en cuando dirigía miradas furtivas a su madre y hermana, sabía la distancia que las separaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer que se quisieran. Eso es lo que hubiese querido su padre y él como el pequeño hombre de la casa que era lo conseguiría.

La noche inundaba el cielo cuando llegaron.

La mujer cocinó fideos, era lo único que había.

Los tres habitantes de aquella casa cenaron en silencio, un asfixiante silencio.

Evidentemente faltaba alguien ahí para que hiciera charla.

El niño intentó varias veces decir algo pero la mirada perdida de su madre y la desganada de su hermana no se lo permitieron.

―Si ya terminaron váyanse a dormir. Ahora ―Ordenó la adulta.

Su hija, ni corta ni perezosa, acató el mandato sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

―Mami, yo te puedo ayudar ―La voz del pequeño sonó dubitativa, con miedo a una respuesta, pero aún así decidida.

―¿Yo te pedí eso? ―El niño negó e inmediatamente salió corriendo a pasillo donde alcanzó a su hermana.

Tsubomi miró la mesada, había un plato que no le pertenecía a nadie. Ninguno lo había usado. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, con restos de comida.

―Debió haberlo lavado. ―Susurró con cierto dolor en la voz.

Una vez terminada su tarea se fue a dormir, aunque por alguna razón se vio de repente en frente de una puerta a mitad del pasillo donde la abrió sin ninguna cortesía. Ambos niños estaban sentados en una de las camas con un libro en manos del cual se turnaban para leerlo.

Ellos levantaron la vista a observar a la intrusa.

―¿Mamá? ¿Te sucede algo? ―Su hijo la miró notablemente preocupado y la niña con extrañeza.

La aludida negó.

―Sólo… Buenas noches ―Le había costado, pero por fin pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras que su esposo siempre quiso que dijera.

Pero él ya no estaba para escucharla.

Su hijo sonrió feliz, compadeciéndose de su madre.

―¡Buenas noches, mamá! ―El niño en ese instante se levantó y se dirigió a su cama donde se acostó.

La niña por su parte dijo lo mismo que su hermano pero en un tono mucho más apagado. La madre de ambos niños simplemente asintió y se fue.

Caminó en dirección a su cuarto donde al abrir la puerta vio que el retrato todavía estaba en medio de su cama, en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado.

Se acercó y se sentó en el lecho con el cuadro entre sus manos y lo observó, recordando fugazmente el momento en que fue sacada la fotografía. Ambos sonreían felices.

Tsubomi pensó que en algún tiempo atrás ella y Shuuya habían sido muy felices pero el porqué de que ya no le resultaba un misterio.

―¿Mamá? ―La aludida miró a la puerta en donde la imagen lastimera de su hija secándose las lágrimas la recibieron―. Perdón, me porté muy mal contigo. Es que extraño mucho a papá. Él me prometió que iría a verme pero no lo hizo ―Sollozó mientras se explicaba.

La madre asintió, aceptando la disculpa e hizo un espacio en su cama para que su hija se sentara.

―Lo querías mucho, ¿no es así?―preguntó cuando ya la tenía al lado. La pequeña asintió―. Entonces deja ya de llorar, sabes que a él no le gustaría que hagas eso ―le dijo tratando de ser lo más sutil que podía, sin embargo, le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo. La niña la miró y volvió a asentir―. Ahora vuélvete a dormir, que para nosotros la vida sigue.

―Sí ―susurró y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de cruzarla se giró a ver a su madre de nuevo―. Buenas noches, mamá ―Dijo lo mismo que había dicho antes, y con el mismo tono, pero a diferencia de la anterior vez le había sonreído.

Su hija le había sonreído.

Tsubomi sintió en el pecho algo extraño, que no supo describir ni nombrar, pero que se había sentido cálido. Le había gustado.

Volvió a mirar de nuevo el retrato de su marido, pensando en él y en sus hijos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella lloró, porque le dolía, porque le hacía falta.

Porque lo extrañaba y ahora ya no estaba.

* * *

 _Well~, eso es todo... por hoy 7u7, ¿porque saben qué? ¡Entré en vacaciones! *Festeja(?)* ¿Y saben qué más? Tengo como dos o tres one-shot's por ahí :3_

 _Nos vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
